the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith: Ace Reporter
Harry Smith: Ace Reporter is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in December 2015. Plot The episode begins with Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre marching round the Colham High School playground selling copies of the school magazine. The former waves a copy of the front page around on a selfie stick. Jack Jackson shouts 'WICKED!', shoving a copy into Harry Smith's face. The entire front page is about his great aunt Greta Smith giving him a No Direction bikini as a present last week! He screams and does a flying kick at Mae. Paul Farquhar, who is on playground duty, gives him a referral. Harry suddenly realises there is only one person who could have passed on the embarrassing news...James Smith! He threatens to fart at The Perfect Pansies Club, however James instead announces his role of writing articles about fairy cake designs for the magazine. Harry also finds out that Christine Peel publishes advice on how to take perfect selfies, Caleb McKinnon is reviewing Fat Mart stores and David Marshall has a fashion column! Harry is so confused over the latter's role he slams his head on a bin. Harry goes to the computer lab to find David photoshopping scruffy clothes onto pictures of his enemies. They burst out laughing together before William Fraser wails over Mae not letting him put anything in the school magazine. Harry and William both get the idea of publishing their very own magazine! They decide to talk to William's father Harold Fraser, a reporter for The Daily Blab, for advice. After school, Harry, William and Harold meet up in Whoopie-Whoppie. The former two explain their plan to Harold, who guides them to get known by documenting an intriguing event Mae and her flock of sheep haven't found out about yet. Harry speeds home with sugar rush from his Coco-Coal, for once delighted that tomorrow is a school day. The next day at school, nearly everyone laughs about a magazine report of Charles Hopkins leaving a floater in the toilets, despite Charles claiming this never happened. William suddenly informs Harry that a scoop may be just around the corner; he overheard Casey Nield talking to someone called 'Ellen' in the 5F classroom! They peek through the door to start taking photos, however Ellen turns out to be the class hamster! To make matters worse, the two bump into Mae, who discovered their scheme by spying on them. At break time, everyone in the corridor laughs at Harry; the only safe place for him is the library. Surprisingly Blair Cameron doesn't even snigger despite looking at a copy of the magazine. When Harry asks why this is so, Blair explains that he doesn't believe Greta gave him a No Direction bikini. He shows Harry an article about Damien Woodbridge commenting on why Samuel Davidson is the best teacher on Volcanus, and an obviously photoshopped image of Walter Wheeler giving Zack Blowers a lift on his wheelchair. Blair has concluded that almost all of Mae's reports are fake! Harry stinks out the library with an enormous fart, so Emma Kenn sends him to Robert Sullivan's office. Outside Robert's office, Harry overhears Robert discussing fake reports for next week's magazine with Mae! William, who got a referral for flooding the art cupboard with his tears, joins him, camera in hand. Harry kicks the door open with William photographing the act; Mae squeals while Robert's face goes red. The following week, Mae and Louisa reluctantly hand out copies of the new magazine celebrating Harry exposing Mae's 'journalism'. Two seagulls fly overhead, pooping on their heads. Harry and David buy their own copies, also chuckling at the thought of checking out the latest fashion articles... Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes